Ode à une étoile
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Tu t'es envolée dans les étoiles et tu ris, cruelle, tu ris, assise sur l'astre vaporeux, me laissant sur une planète hostile et glacée. Tu es loin désormais, je reste seul, désaxé. Malheureux." OS


_Bonjour la compagnie!_

_Un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça, alors que je rentrais chez moi en regardant les étoiles. C'est un Drago/Luna (ça change) et c'est écrit à la va-vite, donc désolée si c'est pas terrible. :)_

_Les reviews anonymes gagnent leur réponse à la fin du texte!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Ode à une étoile**

La première fois que je t'ai vue, c'était sur la voie 9 ¾. Tu avais détaché tes longs cheveux blonds et tu fixais la locomotive rouge avec effarement. Tes yeux protubérants étaient teintés d'un bleu délavé et tu ne disais rien, droite comme un i, tu étais comme dans un autre monde. A ce moment, j'ai trouvé que tu me ressemblais. Et je t'ai détestée.

La première fois que je t'ai parlé, c'était dans un compartiment du train. Tu m'as appris ton nom. Je me suis moqué de toi. « Luna ? Comme la lune ? C'est un prénom ridicule. Tes parents ne doivent vraiment pas t'aimer, pour t'appeler du nom d'un cadavre. » J'étais fier de t'avoir mouchée. A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée faible. Et je t'ai méprisée.

La première fois que je t'ai fait pleurer, c'était après t'avoir dit cette méchanceté. Tu m'as giflé pour ce manque de respect. Tu m'as dit avec colère « n'insulte jamais ma mère ». Tes larmes faisaient étinceler tes pupilles, rendaient plus brillants tes iris azurés. Tu es partie. A ce moment, j'ai trouvé que tu avais du cran. Et je t'ai estimée.

La première fois que je t'ai vue rire, c'était lors des premières neiges à Poudlard. Tu étais emmitouflée dans une écharpe grossièrement tricotée, et tu n'avais pas de manteau. Tu frissonnais. Je t'ai prêté ma cape et tu as souri. Des flocons venaient délicatement se poser dans tes cheveux et tu tournais en riant. A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée jolie. Et je t'ai admirée.

La première fois que je t'ai vue gourmande, c'était à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Tu avais dans les mains une espèce de grosse boule rose et vaporeuse que tu dégustais avec un plaisir évident. Tu m'as demandé « tu en veux ? » et je t'ai répondu méfiant. Tu as ri. Tu m'as dit, taquine « tu ne crains rien, c'est un morceau de nuage qui est tombé du ciel ». J'ai songé que les nuages n'étaient ni roses, ni collants de sucre, mais je n'ai pas voulu te contredire. A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée incroyable. Et je t'ai appréciée.

La première fois que je t'ai vue heureuse, c'était quand tu es revenue de ce voyage pour voir les Ronflaks Cornus. Tu avais des étoiles plein les yeux et je me suis demandé s'il en resterait pour éclairer nos nuits ou si tu les avais malicieusement toutes dérobées. A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée radieuse. Et je t'ai adorée.

La première fois que je t'ai vue sérieuse, c'était devant un parterre de fleurs blanches. Des agapanthes. Tu m'as dit « je hais les fleurs ». A mon interrogation, tu as juste répondu « les fleurs, c'est synonyme de deuil ». Tu t'es détournée avec tristesse. A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée unique. Et je t'ai aimée.

La première fois que je t'ai embrassée, c'était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Tu m'as regardé longuement et tu as ri. Tu as dit « c'est bizarre. » et je t'ai dit « oui ». Tu m'as dit « je t'aime, Drago, mais d'un amour astral ». A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée grandie. Et je t'ai finalement comprise.

La première fois que je t'ai serrée dans mes bras, c'était après ce baiser. Tu étais proche, mais j'avais l'impression de brasser du vide. Tu étais comme ces étoiles qui scintillent au loin. Assez loin pour être minuscules, pour qu'on pense pouvoir les décrocher d'une seule main et les contenir à jamais dans le creux de sa paume. Mais impossible à atteindre pour réellement les posséder. A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée désirable. Et je t'ai chérie.

La première fois que je t'ai vue tomber, c'était devant le Lord. Tu n'as rien dit. Tu es restée fière et tu t'es affalée sur le sol avec grâce, comme une ballerine qui soupire d'aisance. Sans un bruit. Sans un murmure. Sans un cri. Avec courage. Avec honneur. Tu t'es tournée vers moi, tes grands yeux expressifs retenant mon regard, alors que je m'apprêtais à parer. Tu t'es sacrifiée. A ce moment, je t'ai trouvée fascinante. Et je ne t'ai pas respectée.

Je t'ai maudite.

C'est la première fois que je te rends visite dans cet endroit austère et froid. Tu n'as jamais été aussi rayonnante, ma Luna, dans cette neige qui embellit ta stèle, comme un manteau d'hermine pour ton joli corps froid. Sais-tu, ô jeune illuminée, que ta tombe reste enneigée, et ce, même en plein été ? Je suis sûre que d'en haut tu me vois, et tu dois être très amusée. Et ton rire cristallin semble même me parvenir via ces geais curieux et indiscrets. Ah, ma Luna, cruelle Luna. Tu étais mon soleil, ma lune, ma muse, mon égérie, ma rédemption. Tu as disparu aussi vite qu'une brise de printemps, as balayé ma vie comme on souffle sur une bougie. Tu as fait fondre le cœur du plus distant des hommes pour ensuite le poignarder comme un vulgaire agayon. Chaque année qui s'écoule élève une barrière nouvelle à ce cœur impuissant. Ce cœur qui n'a su te retenir. Ce cœur à l'abandon que seul un corps rattache.

Tu t'es envolée dans les étoiles et tu ris, cruelle, tu ris, assise sur l'astre vaporeux, me laissant sur une planète hostile et glacée. Tu es loin désormais, je reste seul, désaxé. Malheureux.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture!_

_Alors, quels sont vos avis? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! Merci par avance!_

_Merci à **Brigide**: merci de ta review! Je ne sais pas, j'avoue c'est bizarre! xD Merci beaucoup de ton soutien! A tantôt pour d'autres fanfictions!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


End file.
